Taken by a Salvatore
by bluerose210
Summary: There's always a saying that you should never go out alone in the dark. Elena does exactly that and is kidnapped to be taken to the underworld but meets two handsome Salvatore brothers who try to win Elena's heart but which one will she pick? copyright 2014 by Salote Rose


**Elena's pov**

My name is Elena Gilbert, I am 17 years old. I live with my twin brother Jeremy and our Aunt Jenna. Our parents died when we were very little in a car accident, Aunt Jenna took us in. I miss my parents everyday but I'm glad Aunt Jenna is here to look after me and Jeremy or we'd be in a foster home, those places aren't good for any kid because they can get abused easily.

Today was the first day back to school, the summer holidays just finished. It was a great summer because I got to spend time with my best friends Bonnie and Caroline. It was also a difficult summer because I broke up with my boyfriend Matt because things just weren't working out. Matt disagreed and didn't want to break up but accepted it in the end and we went our separate ways.

My alarm clock woke me up and I groaned. I was so not ready to go back to school after 6 weeks of sleeping in and waking up late in the early afternoon. The alarm kept going and going, that's what is so annoying about alarm clocks. Once the alarm goes off, it doesn't end until you push the alarm button down.

5 minutes later and the alarm was still going.

"ELENA SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF," Jeremy shouted from the room beside mine.

"NO WAY. I CAN'T BE BOTHERED," I shouted back and the alarm kept going.

A minute later, Jeremy barged into my room with messy brown hair and nothing on but his boxers.

"Eww Jeremy! You're not wearing any clothes," I groaned and covered my eyes with my hands. That wasn't a sight I was expecting to see early in the morning.

"It's your own fault. I did tell you to shut that damn thing off," Jeremy walked to my bedside table and pressed the alarm button down and then there was silence, thank God.

"Next time I'll smash the bloody thing to pieces," Jeremy warned and I heard his footsteps as he walked out of the room. When I heard the door slam shut, I uncovered my eyes and got out of bed. I rushed into the shower but came out with my underwear and with my hair wet. I blow dried my long brown hair and then had to straighten it or there would be a bush on my head, there's no way I could go to school looking like that.

When I was done, I applied some foundation and a little eyeliner around my black eyes. I then got dressed into black skinny jeans and a dark purple top. I slipped on some black flat shoes and headed downstairs for breakfast where Jeremy and Aunt Jenna were already seated. They were already eating breakfast which today was porridge. There was a bowl of porridge waiting for me.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Aunt Jenna asked as she put a hand through her brown hair that was exactly like mine and how my Mom's had been which was natural because Aunt Jenna is my Mom's younger sister.

"We have school obviously. I'll be back late because I have cheerleading practice," I replied and took a spoonful of porridge.

"I'll be late too because I'm hanging out with Tyler," Jeremy added.

"So I have the house to myself then," Aunt Jenna said.

"Yep so you can invite Alaric over," I said and Aunt Jenna blushed, she has been dating Alaric for a while now. They both seem happy together and Alaric is a pretty cool guy. I wouldn't mind if he asked Aunt Jenna to marry him someday if that's what they both wanted. When I mean someday, I mean when me and Jeremy can look after ourselves which is only a few years away. As soon as we're both 21, we can move out if we wanted to but I'm happy living at home for now.

After breakfast, I grabbed my bag and put on my jacket then Jeremy and I walked to school together but only because neither of our friends lived nearby so it was better to walk together than alone if we were heading to the same place. Once we reached school, we separated to enter separate buildings because our A level subjects are different.

Caroline and Bonnie were waiting in the canteen for me. They usually came really early to school and had breakfast there.

"Hi guys," I said cheerfully as I took a seat beside my friends.

"Hi Elena," Caroline and Bonnie said in unison.

"So are you guys glad to be back?" I asked.

"Not really," Caroline replied as she pushed her blonde hair to the side.

"Me either but at least we get to see each other," Bonnie added as she tied her curly black hair back into a ponytail with a hair band. Then the bell rang and we headed to class.

When school ended, the three of us headed to the gym for cheerleading practice. I don't know why I auditioned for this because the cheerleading practice is really tough to keep up with. Bonnie's lucky she's not a cheerleader as it's not her thing, she's just here for support.

After an hour of cheerleading practice, I headed home and went straight into the shower. I was completely exhausted and I knew I couldn't keep this up week after week. I'm going to have to quit, I'd much rather concentrate on my studies so I can go to a great university some day. Caroline will be disappointed because we got into cheerleading together but I hope she understands.

I got dressed into my Pjs and lay in bed until Aunt Jenna came back from work. I don't know if Jeremy is home yet but he has to be before Aunt Jenna gets home or he'll be in trouble. That's one of Aunt Jenna's rules, we have to be home before her or we'll be grounded for a week no matter what the reason for our lateness.

An hour later, Aunt Jenna arrived home.

"Where's Jeremy?" she asked.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Is he home?"

"I don't know. I was tired when I came back from cheerleading practice. Actually I'm thinking of quitting,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not really me and I think it's better if I concentrate on my studies,"

"That's very wise. Your parents would be proud," Aunt Jenna said with a sad look. She missed Mum so much still. I still do too but I am coping with it.

"I'll put dinner on, can you call Jeremy?" Aunt Jenna changed the subject when I went quiet. I am glad she did because I didn't want to get caught up with memories of my parents before they died.

"Yeah sure," I agreed quietly and walked upstairs.

"Jeremy?" I called from outside Jeremy's bedroom door.

"What?" Jeremy asked. I let a sigh of relief that he was home because it meant he wouldn't be grounded for being back home late.

"Dinner will be ready in a bit,"

"Ok,"

After dinner, I went straight to bed happily because of my exhaustion but I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow when I had to tell Caroline that I'm quitting cheerleading.

 _ **AN~You can read more at wattpad, the link is on my profile page. It won't show up here.**_

 ** _Don't forget to:_**

 ** _~Favourite~_**

 ** _~Follow~_**

 ** _~Leave a review~_**


End file.
